janji masa lalu
by Sabaku no yoru. F . Sozo
Summary: " hiks hiks ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon"gadis itu menangis sambil memeluk tubuh seorang pria yang berlumuran darah,pria itu hanya menatap sendu ke arah gadis itu dan mengelus pipi putih mulusnya. " bukankah sudah ku katakana, saat perang seperti ini kau tidak harus ikut. Apa Raja ku di dalam baik baik saja?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengelus perut si gadis


Sabaku ino: 16 tahun

Sabaku Gaara: 17 tahun

Sabaku temari: 21 tahun

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: eyang Masashi Kishimoto

Story : punya ane Rate : T (pengennya M XDv)

Chara: Gaara,Sasori,Kurenai,Shikamaru,Kurotsuchi,Hinata,S akura,Rikudo, Shion and Naruto femNaru Warning: tulisan gaje, berantakan. Bahasa ancur gak baku ancur kena tsunami badai topan cetar membahana(?)

" hiks hiks ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon"gadis itu menangis sambil memeluk tubuh seorang pria yang berlumuran darah,pria itu hanya menatap sendu ke arah gadis itu dan mengelus pipi putih mulusnya.

" bukankah sudah ku katakana, saat perang seperti ini kau tidak harus ikut. Apa Raja ku di dalam baik baik saja?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengelus perut si gadis " aku tidak mau terjadi hal buruk pada Raja ku, khususnya kau"lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dia terus menangis sambil terus memeluk tubuh pria yang tubuhnya sudah bermadikan darah.

"tolong jaga Raja ku"

"jadi, bagaimana?"

"sesuai dengan janji, kau akan jadi miliku dan akan ku pastikan itu"

Pagi yang indah di Konoha sebuah kota besar dan merupakan ibu kota Negara HI. semua penduduk kota sudah bersiap untuk memulai aktivitas mereka, mulai dari yang sekolah dan bekerja.

Di sebuah rumah yang bisa di katakana cukup besar bercat putih dengan halaman depan ditemani 2 pohon Sakura besar yang terdapat disamping kiri dan kanan rumah tersebut menambah kesan indah rumah tersebut.

"kyaaaaaaa Nii cepat aku mau mandi apa kau akan terus bertapa di dalam sana heee?" terdengar teriakan seorang gadis berumur sekitar 16 tahun berambut pirang dengan style ponytailnya, sambil terus menggedor gedor pintu kamar mandi. " hoyy panda apa kau akan terus di dalam haahh?" gadis itu berteriak semakin keras merasa kesal karena orang didalam sana masih saja tidak keluar, gadis it uterus mengedor gedor pintung tersebut sampai pada akhirnya.

'clek'

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang laki laki berambut merah bata denga handuk yang melekat di badannya, menatap tajam sang adik yang tadi memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'panda'

" siapa yang kau panggil panda he? Ino" Tanya sang kakak, Gaara

" he? Heheehh panda? Siapa? Tidak aku tidak bilang panda aku tadi bilang…e-eto..a-ano" Ino gelagapan karena sekarang sang kakak menatapnya tajam karena barusaja dia memanggil kakaknya dengan panggilan terlarang(?)

'tolong aku' batinnya berteriak

"hn dasar " ujar Gaara dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"fiiuuhh untung" ujar ino sambil mengelap keringatnya.

Acara sarapan pagi hari ini berlangsung tenang tanda ada yang bersuara, hanya suara detak jam dinding dan suara sendok yang menemani acara sarapan di kediaman Sabaku.

"ne, Gaara apa kau masih ingat tradisi dan kebiasaan anggota clan Sabaku? Khususnya kau sebagai anak laki laki dari keluarga utama?" Tanya seorang perempuan cantik berumur sekitar 21 tahun dengan rambut pirang kuncir 4 nya " hei Gaara kau dengar tidak?"ulangnya sambil menatap sang adik.

"hahh ya aku ingat, kau tidak harus terus mengingatkanku tentang hal itu Temari" jawab Gaara dengan menatap dingin kakak perempuannya yang membalas menatapnya.

"hmm ano, Nee tradisi apa?" Tanya ino menatap ke 2 kakaknya dengan tatapan bertanya.

" kau akan tahu nanti Ino-chan, sekarang kau masih terlalu kecil lagi pula hal ini adalah tradisi yang hanya dilakukan pewaris utama"jawab Temari dengan senyum manisnya dan mengacak rambut sang adik.

"aku berangkat"kata Gaara dan langsung berdiri " ohya Ino tolong bawakan tas ku" tambahnya sambil terus berjalan. 'kenapa harus aku ? ' batin Ino, langsung berdiri dan membawa tasnya dan Gaara.

Setelah sampai di sekolahnya Zokai international high school (ZIHS)yang merupakan tempatnya bersekolah, Gaara langsung memarkir motor sport merah kesayangannya.

"hoy Ino nanti kau pulang duluan, aku ada urusan"ujar Gaara setelah turun dari motornya dan berjalan menuju koridor sekolah.

"heee? Tapi Nii…jarak rumah dengan sekolah jauh, apa aku harus naik bus?"Tanya ino yang berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dan berjalan disamping sang kakak " terserah kau saja ino, tapi bukannya ada kekasih keriputmu itu?" ujar Gaara melirik ino dengan ekor matanya. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud kakaknya 'kekasih keriput' ino tidak menjawab dia terus berjalan sambil mengembungkan pipinya merasa kesal karena kekasih tercintanya(cielah XD) di katain keriput walau memang fakta berkata ya.

Di sebuah kelas yang terdapat tulisan di pintunya '11C' yang tidak biasa dibilang sepi karena isinya adalah mahkluk mahkluk yang suaranya seperti microphone cetar membahana*plak kelas ini menjadi ramai karena sekarang jam kosong alias tidak ada pelajaran, bukan karena rapat guru atau semacamnya tapi karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar malah tidak muncul.

Tiba tiba pintu geser kelas tersebut bergeser menampakan seorang pria berambut merah marun dengan tatto kanji 'Ai' di jidat kirinya, Gaara

"ohayo"sapa Gaara setelah masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan berjalan ke arah bangkunya di belakang pojok baris ke 2.

"yo Gaara kau tahu? Aku dengar katanya seluruh kelas mulai dari kelas 10-12 akan melakukan kunjungan ke Suna" sapa seorang laki laki berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna blue sapphire,Naruto sambil duduk disampingnya dan memamerkan cengirannya.

"hmm ya" Gaara hanya menjawab pendek sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya kemudia memasukannya ke saku celananya dan berdiri "hei naruto sekarang jam pelajaran kaka sensei kan?"Tanya Gaara sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelas, dan di ikuti naruto dari belakang.

Setelah menggeser pintu kelas Gaara berjalan lebih dulu di susul Naruto yang berjalan dibelakang " ya, memangnya kenapa?"tanya Naruto sambil berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Gaara. "tidak"ujar Gaara lalu melirik Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya "kau mau kemana , he?" Tanya Gaara bingung pada Naruto yang malah ikut keluar kelas, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya nyengir memperlihatkan gigi putihnya " heheheheh aku hanya ingin melihat Hinata chan kok, hmm tapi kau sebenarnya mau kemana hm?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik Gaara "menurut mu?" jawab Gaara tidak jelas dan menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan UKS, melihat Gaara berhenti Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya dan bertaya pada Gaara, tapi seperti biasa Gaara tidak menjawab dan malah masuk ke dalam UKS dan menutup pintunya. " haahh dasar" Naruto hanya biasa geleng geleng kepala karena kelakuan salah satu sahabatnya itu.

'clek'

Terdengar pintu baru saja di tutup membuat orang yang berada di dalam menengok ke arah pintu dan menemukan seorang laki laki berambut merah marun , yang melangkah masuk ke dalam. Orang itu hanya menatap Gaara bingung.

Merasa di perhatikan akhirnya Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap orang itu " ada apa haruno?" tanyanya. Orang yang dipanggilnya hanya tersenyum dan berkata " tidak ada apa apa, Gaara senpai". Setelah itu Gaara berjalan menuju kasur di ruagan tersebut lalu duduk dan mengeluarkan benda yang dari tadi dia bawa di dalam saku celananya " hmm Haruno-san apa kau punya segelas air?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengeluarkan isi benda tersebut yang berupa 'pil'. "ada, tunggu sebentar senpai" gadis berambut pink itu mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam laci bangkunya lalu berjalan ke arah Gaara dan memberikannya " ano senpai…kalau boleh Tanya kenapa senpai sering minum itu?"Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk pil yang di pengang Gaara " ini urusanku" jawabnya dingin sambil memasukan pil itu ke mulutnya dan meminum air di dalam botol itu hingga tersisa setengah botol, lalu berbaring di kasur dan mulai menutup matanya 'tidur'.

Sakura yang masih berdiri disana menatap Gaara yang sedang tertidur karena efek obat tidur yang baru saja dia minum "senpai yang aneh dasar panda, ku Tanya baik baik di jawab begitu weee" ujar Sakura sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Gaara yang sedang tertidur, lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat dia duduk.

'clek'

" hmm ohayo Saku chan" sapa seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang di ikat twintail berjalan ke arah Sakura yang sedang duduk sambil meminum jus stroberinya "oh? Ohayo mo Naru chan" jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya

"woooo jadi Gaara tidur lagi heee? Dia sering tidur di UKS "ujar Naruko sambil menyeringai jahat, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Gaara lalu mengeluarkan spidol hitam dari dalam tasnya dan mencorat coret wajah Gaara dengan spidol yang tadi dia ambil dari dalam tasnya.

"khu khu khu seperti kata deidara senpai..seni" kata Naruto sambil tertawa melihat wajah Gaara yang dia corat coret, sedangkan Sakura yang melihatnya Cuma geleng geleng kepala dan tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Naruko yang jahil " dasar, kalau senpai bangun biasa biasa kau akan dia hajar" kata Sakura memperingati sahabatnya ini mengingat kebiasaan Gaara yang suka menghajar siapa saja yang berani padanya(preman XD)

"he? Biarin aja Saku chan, aku heran Gaara sering tidur di UKS apa jangan jangan_?" Naruko melirik Sakura dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan ' apa kalian ini melakukan hal yang tidak tidak ? ' sedangkan yang di tatap hanya sweatdrop " heee?"

'kring' ' kring 'kring'

Akhirnya suara bel tanda istirahat berkumandang dengan merdunya, dengan berkumandangnya bel tanda istirahat membuat seluruh penghuni ZIHS berlari keluar dari tempat yang menurut mereka menyiksa bernama kelas menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing masing. Ada yang kantin sekolah,taman yang ada dibelakang sekolah atau tempat gelap(XD).

"hoooaammmzzz….dari tadi aku sama sekali tidak melihat Gaara, kemana dia?" Tanya seorang pria nanas atau biasa kita panggil Nara Shikamaru pada temannya yang berjalan di sampingnya Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru salah satu dari siswa di ZIHS yang sangat pintar ditambah dengan dia adalah salah satu princes di ZIHS

"hn" jawab sasuke dengan gumaman tidak jelas, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap mendengar jawaban teman di sampingnya, meraka terus berjalan dengan santai tapi kemudian_

Tap

Tap

tap

'BRAK'

" aww…kau punya mata he?" kata sasuke sarkatik karena orang di depannya menabranya saat dia berjalan.

"iiitteeii…m-maaf"ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam bergelombang sambil menundukan badannya meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena tidak sengaja menabraknya saat dia turun dari tangga dengan tergesa gesa

"hn"jawab sasuke dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan dingin, sedangkan gadis yang diketahui bernama Kurenai Yuuhi itu hanya menundukan wajahnya malu ,tidak mau menatap orang yang barusan dia tabrak lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan 2 orang tersebut.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke pada shikamaru tanpa melirilk sedikitpun pada Shika , matanya terus memperhatikan gadis yang baru saja menabraknya yang saat ini berjalan denga tergesa gesa, Sasuke terus memperhatikannya sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya karena masuk ke dalam ruang guru "dia? Kurenai Yuuhi anak kelas 11A dan menurut yang ku dengar, Sasori senpai dekat dengannya" jawab Shikamru dan berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya, kantin disusul Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Sasori senpai ya? Hn"

TBC

Muhehehehehehehehe ini adalah fict gaje ku ini baru chap 1 un jadi masih berkesan datar ohya chara di ff ini semuanya dri salh satu fp di fb XD

mohon kritik dan sarannya un

Salam super

Mario boros(?)


End file.
